


Vehement

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [286]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: An unusual exclamation was heard when chasing a suspect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/12/2000 for the word [vehement](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/12/vehement).
> 
> vehement  
> Characterized by intensity of emotions or convictions, or forcefulness of expression.  
> Characterized by or acting with great force or energy; strong.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #014 Foreign Language. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vehement

“Merde!” McGee exclaimed vehemently as he spotted the suspect running out the backdoor and took off after him in pursuit. 

Tony joined him in the chase and together they managed to corner the suspect and cuff him. As soon as they had the suspect cuffed and unable to escape, Tony burst out laughing. “Merde, McGeek?”

McGee blushed crimson. “Shut up. I binge watched Star Trek: The Next Generation this weekend, ok?”

“Next time, leave the Star Trek behind when the weekend is over, McGee.” Gibbs barked as he joined them appearing out of nowhere, not out of breath at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
